chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks
Alvin and the Chipmunks are(or were) a popular band. The group consists of three singing animated anthropomorphic chipmunks: Alvin, the mischievous troublemaker; Simon, the tall, bespectacled intellectual; and Theodore, the chubby, shy one. The trio is managed by their human adoptive father, David (Dave) Seville. Biography The boys' mother Vinnie was a similarly anthropomorphic chipmunk living in a nearby forest. One year a particularly harsh winter had caused a nut shortage, and the forest dwellers were barely able to forage enough food for themselves. Vinnie realized that her newborn children would likely not survive the winter and so was forced to give them up. She anonymously left them on Dave Seville's doorstep as she had earlier seen him treating forest creatures kindly. She did return a couple of years later but had seen that they were happy in their new life with Dave and decided to leave things as they were. The boys were unaware of their origins until they asked Dave during an argument over their exact date of their birthday. Dave was unsure, as Vinnie had never revealed herself to him, but the boys investigated and eventually tracked her down. The Chipmunks were discovered by David Seville( in real life, the stage name for singer Ross Bagdasarian Sr. who serves as his stand in here). By luck there was a trend of high pitched voices singing as evidenced by "The Purple People Eater", an alien who came down to Earth to sing in a band at around the same time. The Chipmunks recorded a hit song called"please Christmas Don't be late" in 1958. Alvin asked for a Hula Hoop, the hottest new toy that year. Alvin's popularity was seemingly great enough that he ran for President in 1960. John F. Kennedy responded in a note to Saville: "I'm glad to know that I have at least one worthy opponent." He was not referring to Richard Nixon. Obviously Alvin did not win. The events of The Alvin Show occur from 1961 to 1962. This series also featured the scientist Clyde Crashcup and his assistant Leonardo. In 1966, The Chipmunks had fell in popularity after Alvin boasted they were "bigger than Mickey Mouse!"(An in universe parody of John Lennon claiming the Beatles were "Bigger than Jesus!". This is mentioned as having happened past tense in the 1980's Alvin and the Chipmunks show but has been placed to coincide with the real life event it is based on). The Chipmunks died. Though they were Moreau Sapien, they still had the life span of Chipmunks and so lived for about ten years. David Seville died of a heart attack in 1972. In 1979, David Seville Jr discovered Toon versions of the Chipmunks. He revived interest in the Chipmunks by having them perform Punk Rock music in an album called Chipmunk Punk. The Chipmunks would see a revival. In 1983, the Chipmunks met and began an on and off rivalry with the Chipettes, another Chipmunk band. In 1987, the two bands competed on a Trip around the world(The Chipmunk Adventure). The Chipmunks were part of a group of Toons that fought crime. Their best recorded adventure is helping a kid named Michael give up drugs in 1990. the Group consisted of Alf(prior to his abduction), Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Huey, Dewey and Louie(depicted on screen as kids but they were actually much older at this time), Garfield, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Kermit, Piggy and Gonzo(depicted in their baby forms but they were actually adults at this time), Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Slimer(his placement may seem odd but as show in The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer had befriended the Ghostbusters between the two films though Louis Tully disliked him and would try to catch him, this is why Louis boarded a bus Slimer is driving in Ghostbusters II rather than be scare off or try to catch him, hence his words are: "Oh! It's You!"). Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Michelangelo(ironically the most likely of his brothers to take drugs). Another group of Chipmunks debuted parodying Alvin and the Chipmunks in 2000 in an album called Chipmunks Roasting on an Open Fire. Their names were Thagadore, Squeaky, and Melvin. In 2007, down on his luck performer Banky Edwards discovered three Moreau Sapien Chipmunks. He kicked them out of his house until he realized they could sing and formed his own band marketing them as Alvin and the Chipmunks, remembering the famous band. He named them accordingly. The less said about this group the better(Someone literally ate shit at one point), though they had a habit of being antagonized by former CEO of Jeff Records Ian Hawke. Category:Characters